Deixe Nevar
by AnnaP.AP
Summary: O que Bella queria mais: um cachecol, um chocolate quente ou Edward Cullen? Que tal os dois primeiros e um Edward sem roupas no sofá? Enfrentar uma longa fila nunca foi tão bom. Pov Bella


**Com todo o respeito as senhoras que julgam a vida alheia, mais uma one shot cheia das palhaçadas e Edward peladinho.**

**Espero que gostem!**

* * *

"**Alice!"** Gritei mais alto do que pretendia no telefone, tendo que esconder o rosto quando as outras pessoas na fila viraram seus pescoços para me olhar. "Eu não vou fazer isso!" Gesticulei agitadamente para o aparelho. Talvez fazendo as pessoas terem certeza de que eu era louca.

Minha melhor amiga queria que eu ligasse para seu irmão, que eu havia acabado de conhecer na noite passada, e o chamasse para sair.

Mentira, ela queria que nós tirássemos o nosso atraso de sexo, nos apaixonássemos, e vivêssemos felizes para sempre. Não necessariamente nessa ordem.

Não era uma má idéia. Mas, não, eu não ia fazer isso.

"_Bella, o que custa?"_ Insistiu com sua voz arrastada, aquela que ela sabia usar muito bem para persuadir os outros e quase sempre funcionava.

"Minha dignidade, Mary Alice! Eu o conheci ontem! Não vou convidá-lo para a minha cama hoje!"

"_Eu não estou mandando você ligar para ele e falar 'Edward, vem me comer!', apenas chame-o para sair. Se rolar mais, e eu seeeeeeeeeeeei que vai rolar, rolou. Se depender dele, nunca vai passar do encontro de ontem."_

"Encontro que você marcou com os dois, e não foi!" Esbravejei em cima dela, enquanto duas senhorinhas cochichavam olhando para mim. "Nós sabemos que foi de propósito."

"_E daí? Vocês se conheceram, e se tornaram amigos. São lindos, solteiros, tímidos, e amam chocolate quente."_ E agora ela vai insistir no chocolate quente novamente. E eu estava quase dando careta para as senhoras. _"Hoje é sexta-feira, sai dessa loja, larga esse cachecol que está na sua mão, e vai tomar um chocolate quente com o meu irmão."_ Ela parou alguns segundos para rir. _"Está vendo, até rima! Anda Bella, você está doida para ligar que eu sei. Pede para ele te aquecer essa noite!"_

O mesmo _Rivotril_ que estava pensando em dar para Alice, eu queria colocar em um estilingue, e jogar na garganta das velhas. Velhas, porque se elas podiam me assistir como se eu fosse uma de suas novelas, eu podia não chamá-las de senhorinhas.

Dei um passo para frente quando a fila andou, e esperei Alice entupir meu ouvido de argumentos que eu não aceitaria. Quando ela acabou, voltei a falar dando mais alguns passos. "De modo e maneira nenhuma eu vou ligar para o seu irmão para pedir que ele me 'aqueça essa noite com seu corpo malhado e nu'. Está louca?" Ela tentou falar, mas a interrompi. "Nem com uma caneca de chocolate quente!" Ouvi Alice bufar do outro lado. "É sério, amiga. Seu irmão é lindo, super inteligente, um amor de pessoa, um cavaleiro, um fofo!" Obviamente ela ria pelo excesso de elogios. "Eu não me importaria de ser amiga dele, de conhecê-lo melhor, sair outras vezes, enfim. Mas ligar, praticamente me oferecendo de quatro na cama para um encontro às oito horas da noite de uma sexta-feira? É demais para mim."

Lógico que as grandes orelhas das velhinhas ouviram tudo, e elas me olharam abismadas. E eu ainda piorei suas opiniões sobre mim quando as encarei. "Nunca tiveram uma amiga impertinente? Então não julguem." Eu juro que elas se benzeram antes de olhar para frente e me ignorar. Isso, tenham medo. Bú!

"_Mas você quer!" _Alice ainda perturbava pelo aparelho.

Missão dar um jeito nas velhinhas, cumprida. Agora faltava minha amiga amada, que se não parasse, não ia ganhar presente no Natal. E eu sei que isso a mataria do coração.

"Alice amada! Sim, ok, eu ia amar encontrá-lo de novo, mas não vou ligar. Desculpa te frustrar."

"_Quem vai ficar, __**continuar**__, frustrada vai ser você. Aliás, por que você está dentro de uma loja a essa hora da noite comprando um cachecol?"_

Apesar do assunto anterior não ser dos mais agradáveis, eu estava feliz por ter conseguido evitar falar sobre o motivo da minha permanência nesta infinita fila. Mas agora não tinha jeito, e eu tinha que falar. "Perdi meu cachecol ontem, no jantar que você não foi."

Eis que o temido grito de Alice chegou. _"VOCÊ SÓ TEM __**UM**__ CACHECOL?"_ Por isso eu estava feliz com o outro assunto.

Na verdade, eu **tinha** um cachecol, ele se perdeu junto com as canetas Bics, os isqueiros e os guarda-chuvas. Vai virar filhote de pombo. Repeti essas frases para Alice, enquanto alguém ria de mim. Malditas velhinhas! Achei que tivesse me livrado delas. Alice bufou meia dúzia de palavrões, reclamou mais uma meia dúzia de vezes por eu dormir sozinha essa noite, por eu não ter outro cachecol, e por fim, desligou. Se o céu não estivesse desabando em neve do lado de fora, ela ia aparecer aqui. Não que eu tenha falado onde estava, ela simplesmente ia descobrir.

Eu quase joguei o celular no chão e pisei até que ele virasse caquinhos. Mas eu seria uma idiota se fizesse isso, porque Alice ia continuar inteirinha e pentelhinha na minha vida.

Se ela soubesse que o cachecol é preto e sem graça, seriam mais meia hora no telefone reclamando da minha não atenção à moda. A fila estava chata, lenta, talvez eu devesse ligar de volta e contar. Para passar o tempo. Não. Definitivamente não. Eu não comia merda, nem rasgava dinheiro. Vou aproveitar o silêncio da fila do meu jeito.

Por um milagre divino abriram outro caixa e a fila começou a andar mais rápido. Eu mais as velhinhas fizemos um coro de 'Aleluia!' e quase demos pulinhos de felicidade. Isso foi estranho, nós tínhamos algo em comum. O novo caixa é BEM mais competente, e eu segui feliz e saltitante. Literalmente saltitante. E por causa disso, e por causa da minha coordenação motora que estava passeando em alguma seção da loja, eu tinha que trombar na pessoa da frente.

"Oh, merda! Desculpa, minha coordenação fugiu de mim, desc-... OLÁ!" Gritei agudamente.

Era ele! Era ele! Por que ele? O que ele faz aqui? Por que hoje?

Eu tinha acabado de atropelar Edward Cullen e derrubar o cachecol que ele tinha na mão. Eu estava com o rosto vermelho e me xingando internamente pela cena ridícula de gritar na cara dele.

Ele tinha um sorriso grande demais em seu rosto. Depois da saudação feliz acho que passei tempo demais olhando para lá, porque Edward teve que dar um passo para o lado fingindo que a fila tinha andado, fazendo com meu cérebro funcionasse e eu desviasse os olhos dele. E parasse de visualizar o cachecol dele em volta daquele longo pescoço, com minhas mãos segurando-o, puxando-o...

"Como vai, Bella?" Perguntou em um tom divertido, como se estivesse com medo de que eu não fosse entender. E eu realmente quase não entendi, ainda pensando no cachecol. No pescoço. Minhas mãos puxando-os...

Ele devia estar achando que eu tinha algum problema. E ainda ria de mim. "Estou bem." Respondi mais dando a entender que eu não tinha nenhum problema mental, do que respondendo como estava naquele momento.

E na verdade, eu estava longe de estar bem. Edward Cullen estava sorrindo na minha frente, com aquele pescoço todo para eu enroscar meus braços, como eu ficaria bem com isso?

Oh, claro, esqueci do resto. "E você, como está?" E ele agora ia achar que eu estava perguntando por obrigação. É, talvez meu cérebro realmente seja um pouco lento.

"Estou bem também." Respondeu ainda rindo, meneando a cabeça como se pensasse 'idiota'. Pelo menos eu podia admirar seu sorriso. "Comprando um cachecol em uma noite de sexta-feira." Apontou com o seu cachecol para o meu.

"Tenho que repor meu único cachecol que me abandonou." Sacudi o pano preto. "E você?"

"Algo parecido." Seu sorriso aumentou, e ele mordeu o lábio inferior como se estivesse se segurando para não sorrir mais.

Ou eu, ou ele temos algum problema. Eu tinha algum tipo de bola vermelha no nariz? Uma verruga que as velhinhas colocaram por meio de magia negra?

Finalmente quando o meu dia fica bom, com esse... pedaço de homem na minha frente, parece que ele fica ruim de novo. A vez de Edward havia chegado, e ele se afastou até o caixa. Fui chamada logo em seguida pelo novo caixa rápido, torcendo para que quando virasse, Edward estivesse esperando por mim.

E ele estava. Eu acho. Edward segurava a porta da loja enquanto eu guardava a carteira na bolsa e caminhava até ele.

"Quais eram os planos depois do cachecol? Um par de luvas? Você não tinha um ontem. E eu não encontrei nenhuma nessa loja." Observador como a irmã. E estava puxando assunto. Isso é muito bom. Apesar de, aparentemente, estar falando sobre luvas femininas.

"As luvas estavam, e estão no meu bolso." Respondi tirando o cachecol da bolsa, e enrolando-o no pescoço. A etiqueta ficou batendo no meu rosto antes que eu a arrancasse, e Edward continuava a sorrir. Se o sorriso dele não fosse tão lindo e tirasse minha concentração, me sentiria humilhada por ter alguém rindo de mim o tempo todo. "Mas não gosto muito de usá-las. Apenas quando meus dedos já estão quase imóveis, negros, caindo." Edward jogou a cabeça para trás, soltando uma gostosa gargalhada antes de esticar seu braço esquerdo, e puxar minha mão. "Ainda estão se movendo." Falei enquanto ele olhava para ela. Espero que não reparando o esmalte falhado. Ou os dedos tortos.

"Mas está gelada." Falou ainda olhando para ela. Edward, Edward, Edward. Lindo e encantador, Edward. Acabamos de sair de uma loja quentinha, o gelo é total e completamente por sua causa. O suor que você está ignorando, também. Inclusive a leve tremedeira que eu devo estar conseguindo disfarçar. "Elas são bonitinhas." Por favor, alguém venha recolher meus corpo da calçada, acho que derreti. "Não vai mesmo colocar as luvas?" Abriu um sorriso torto.

"Nã... Nã-Não."

Ignorando minha gagueira, ele simplesmente entrelaçou seus dedos aos meus, e levou nossas mãos para o bolso de seu sobretudo. "Tudo bem." Ei, tem outra do outro lado pedindo abrigo também. Ela está ficando com ciúme. Eu queria muito ter abanado a mão no roto dele. Mas nós já estávamos andando, não olhando um para o outro, então eu podia pensar, e saber que aquilo seria idiotice.

Felizmente nós morávamos para o mesmo lado, tive seu sorriso, lindo, e sua conversa me acompanhando por um bom caminho.

"E aqui se encerra nossa caminhada." Parei de frente à portaria.

"Bella..." Eu juro que não me incomodo se você pedir para subir. "Você não gostaria de continuar a caminhada até..." O outro lado da cidade? O fim do mundo? "...uma cafeteria?" Serve também.

"Que tal você subir, e provar o **meu** chocolate quente?" Alice ficaria **tão** orgulhosa com a frase que eu acabei de soltar sem perceber. Aposto que é ela enviando sinais psíquicos para mim. Maldita!

"Tem certeza?" Ele perguntou apertando minha mão em seu bolso, sem um pingo de incerteza na voz. "Só se eu não for atrapalhar." Você quer subir, não é? Eu também quero que você suba, não vamos enrolar, Cullen.

"Absoluta. E não tem nada para ser atrapalhado." Vadia. Eu era uma vadia.

A mão dele só desgrudou da minha no infeliz minuto que eu tive que pegar a chave dentro da bolsa. Eu tentei pegar com uma mão só, mas a coordenação motora não existe nesse corpo.

"Bem-vindo à selva. Tire os sapatos ao entrar, e sinta-se em casa." Emmett levou esse último aviso muito a sério da última vez. "Quer dizer, seu primo quando esteve aqui meio que entupiu minha privada, se-..."

"Ah, então foi a sua privada." Edward falou com um dos sapatos na mão. "Sinto muito. Muitíssimo!"

"Obrigada." Respondi um pouco envergonhada ao relembrar o que aconteceu. "Mas até que foi divertido passar alguns dias com Alice enquanto o apartamento estava interditado." Parei lembrando o cheiro insuportável que empesteou o ambiente. "Chega desse assunto." Fiz uma careta, acompanhada por Edward. "Mas você pode usar o banheiro. Fique a vontade, pode tirar o casaco se quiser, vou colocar algo mais confortável e já volto."

Primeiro mando tirar o sapato, depois o casaco. Quantas frases mais para deixar o homem nu? Ou com aquele cachecol? Alguém sabe?

Trocar de roupa. O chocolate. Na cozinha. Isso! Concentra!

Alguém?

Coloquei um conjunto de plush azul marinho, fingindo não ver o pijama esburacado me chamar da cama, e voltei para a sala. Edward estava de pé na frente da janela: pés descalços, calça social da mesma cor da minha roupa, e camisa social também azul, mas claro. O sobretudo preto, o paletó e a gravata estavam sobre uma das minha poltronas.

Perfeitas aquisições para a minha decoração.

Aproximei dele, parando ao seu lado para descobrir o que havia capturado sua atenção do lado de fora.

"Está nevando." Murmurou. E só aí me dei conta da tempestade diante de mim.

"Muito!"

"Acho melhor eu ir-..." Merda... Não!

"Ir? Para onde?"

"Embora. Para minha casa." Respondeu rindo.

"Ma-mas..." Alice, se você ainda estiver presente de alguma forma psíquica nesse cena, dê um tapa igualmente psíquico em minhas costas, fazendo o favor. Ou na testa do seu irmão.

"Acho que é melhor, Bella."

"Já que você apenas acha, não tem certeza, vamos para a cozinha de uma vez." Abri meu melhor sorriso para convencê-lo. "Deixa nevar."

"Bella, se eu esperar mais posso acabar preso aqui."

"Tenho cobertores extras" Encolhi os ombros. E outras ótimas idéias para o caso dos cobertores não serem suficientes.

Por favor, fica, fica, por favor!

Edward abriu um sorriso torto e afastou-se da janela, indicando para eu seguir na frente para a cozinha.

Eu fui rebolando, obviamente. Essa calça caia muito bem em mim.

"Fui aprovada?" Indaguei depois que ele tomou toda a caneca de chocolate.

"Aprovadíssima!" Fez um gesto com a caneca em minha direção.

"Obrigada! Faço questão de provar o seu."

"Um dia provará."

Puxei minhas pernas para cima do sofá, e virei o corpo de lado, ficando de frente para ele, que espelhava minha posição.

"A neve ainda cai, a cozinha está ali do lado..." Indiquei com a mão.

"Se fizermos tudo hoje, qual vai ser a desculpa para nos vermos da próxima vez?" Ele piscou. Edward Cullen fodidamente piscou para mim! Derreti novamente.

Abri e fechei a boca algumas vezes tentando responder, mas não consegui. Eu sabia que a pergunta era retórica, mas eu queria falar algo, e não ficar olhando para ele com cara de idiota mais uma vez.

"Você quer me ver de novo?" Sussurrei como uma garotinha de quinze anos.

O QUE? Mais que porra! Onde estava Alice que não viu essa sair? Onde estava o meu cérebro? Eu podia falar qualquer coisa! Qualquer outra coisa!

Peguei a caneca que ainda estava na minha mão e levei à boca para deixá-la ocupada. Enquanto isso Edward acompanhava meus movimentos. Ainda com o enorme sorriso que não saiu de seu rosto desde que nos encontramos.

"Claro que sim, Bella."

Eu sorri sem graça encarando meu chocolate, ouvindo Edward deixar sua caneca na mesa de centro e voltando ao sofá.

"Bella?" Chamou para que eu olhasse para ele. "Eu..." Passou a mão no cabelo, e meu queixo desceu alguns centímetros enquanto eu admirava. "Bem, eu ouvi sua conversa com a minha irmã." De que conversa ele estava falando? "Na loja." Completou sem graça quando viu que eu não tinha entendido.

Se eu podia ficar mais vermelha, eu estava. Onde tem um buraco para eu enfiar a cabeça?

Onde?

Onde, porra?

Meu rosto está quente. Eu estou pegando fogo. Eu preciso de água. De uma piscina olímpica!

"Bella?" Edward abanou a mão na minha frente.

"Ah." Forcei os olhos fechados. Era assim que eles iam ficar agora. Eu nunca mais olharia para Edward. Nunca.

"Eu não vou sair daqui." Riu mais uma vez. Como estávamos alegres hoje.

Alguns segundos se passaram até que minha idade voltasse para os 20 e poucos, e eu encarasse Edward mais uma vez.

"Desculpa." Pedi me rendendo e abrindo os olhos.

"Por que você está pedindo desculpas?" Franziu o cenho ainda com aquele sorriso de matar. "Eu que deveria estar pedindo desculpas aqui. Apesar de não ter ouvido de propósito."

"Eu... Sua irmã..."

"Quer dizer que eu sou fofo?" Larguei a caneca em cima da mesa, e fechei meus olhos com as mãos, preparando-me para pedir mais desculpas quando duas mãos quentes puxaram as minhas. "Ei, eu não estou reclamando." Levantou meu rosto com o dedo debaixo do meu queixo. "Eu gostei." Completou encolhendo os ombros levemente.

Como se respira? Um pé para frente, depois o outro. Não, isso é para andar.

"Alice acabou tendo razão." Soltei depois de um tempo apenas olhando para ele.

"Alice sempre tem razão." Ele brincou.

"Desculpa pelo que você ouviu."

"Bella, por favor, pare de pedir desculpas. Se eu bem me lembro, você passou metade do telefonema me elogiando."

"Ah meu Deus." Escondi o rosto nas mãos novamente.

"Não, não faz isso." Ele puxou minhas mãos novamente. Rindo, porra!

"Eu juro que não sou louca..."

"Eu sei que você não é louca."

"...você pode ir embora se quiser.

"Pare de falar besteira um segundo, e me ouve." Edward falou firme, mas suave. A voz dele era doce como chocolate que havíamos acabado de tomar.

E eu estou formando frases bregas.

No mesmo segundo eu engoli minhas besteiras e olhei para ele, que, porra, voltou com aquele sorriso grande e branco que fazia meus ovários levantarem suas plaquinhas e andarem em círculos gritando "Queremos Edward!".

Eu queria também. E como queria! Vou pegar minha placa e me juntar a eles.

Ou apenas responder ao que ele acabou de me perguntar.

Se eu lembrasse o que foi.

"...e sair comigo de novo?" Continuou a falar.

"O que?"

O que será que ele fez? Riu.

"Se era verdade que você sairia comigo de novo?" Resumiu, eu acho, a pergunta. Nós já não estávamos aqui... saindo?

Essa parte eu podia responder. E respondi. "Sim, é." Corei como um tomate. Mais uma vez.

Não que tomates corem.

Edward apenas aproximou seu sorriso de mim, e me beijou. Simples assim.

Para isso eu não fui idiota. E cérebro nenhum travou. Inclinei o corpo para que ele não tivesse que se esticar tanto, e me apressei em colocar as mãos no pescoço dele e sentir aquele cabelo cor de cobre bagunçado em sua nuca. Eu posso ter gemido quando finalmente o fiz. E posso ter ganhado uma mão bastante masculina apertando a minha cintura, tentando ganhar território por baixo da minha roupa. Eu posso ter gemido por isso também. E a mão foi adiante. E talvez ele tenha gemido também. E eu tenha ficado bastante excitada com isso.

Edward avançou para que eu deitasse no sofá, mas eu o empurrei e o fiz deitar, ficando por cima até que ele virasse e me imprensasse no encosto. Enquanto ficávamos nos amassos no sofá, eu o sentia ficar incrivelmente duro contra a minha coxa. Era uma sensação deliciosa. Senti-lo daquela forma, saber que ele estava assim por mim.

Movi empurrando contra ele, que respondeu segurando minha coxa e empurrando de volta. E de novo. E de novo. O cinto dele começou a bater no meu ossinho do quadril, e a incomodar. Se está incomodando, a gente tira do caminho. E eu tirei. Não só o cinto. Fui em frente e abri sua calça, empurrando-a para baixo.

"Espera." Edward pediu, e sentou-se para tirar as meias.

Oh sim, eu te amo por isso! Homens nus e meias, definitivamente não combinam.

Eu não consegui deixar o homem ir para longe, grudei em suas costas, e abri sua camisa enquanto beijava seu pescoço e sua nuca. E todas as pintinhas que ele tinha espalhadas ali. Elas eram sexys! Fofas e sexys! Por cima do seu ombro olhei para seu colo, salivando além do normal para sua ereção marcada na boxer branca. Além de atrair meus olhos, ela estava atraindo minha mão, que não tardou em acariciá-la. Edward soltou um gemido sexy da porra, segurando minha mão e fazendo-me sentir toda sua dureza.

"Puta que pariu..." Gemi. Ele estava pairando sobre mim antes que eu pudesse raciocinar, suas mãos apressadas tirando minha calça, as minhas começando a se mover para tirar o resto. Eu estava nua em dois tempos. Ele já estava nu desde... Não sei exatamente quando ele tirou a cueca. Não que eu me importasse.

Eu juro que já era maior de idade, vacinada e estava sóbria, mas não consegui não encarar e não corar enquanto Edward, de joelhos na minha frente, colocava o preservativo. Na minha mente eu estava mais para um personagem de desenho animado, com olhos arregalados e língua cheia de baba caindo da boca, assobiando e batendo com o pé no chão. Doida para avançar e agarrar aquele monumento delicioso.

Eu ainda estava na minha fantasia quando senti lentos beijos sobre o meu clitóris. Avancei o quadril pedindo por mais, impaciente de uma porra, fazendo Edward rir e me segurar contra o sofá.

"Eu vou te dar o que você quer." Riu novamente, e...

"UWN, CARALHO!" ...passou sua língua no meu sexo.

Cheguei perto de me reunir com Elvis e cantar uma mistura de 'One Night Of Sin' e '(Let Me Be Your) Teddy Bear'.

Edward fez uma trilha de beijos pela minha barriga, demorando o que pareceu ter sido uma eternidade nos meus seios, apesar de ter sido míseros segundos, até chegar a minha orelha.

"Não aguento mais que isso." Sussurrou com a voz arrastada. "Vou explodir vergonhosamente na camisinha se-..."

"Vá em frente." Incentivei-o, e levei a mão para baixo, acariciando seu pênis algumas vezes, eu sou má, antes de guiá-lo para dentro de mim. Produto milimetricamente produzido para o prazer de Isabella Marie Swan. Caralho!

Rebolei para que ele continuasse, mas Edward, mania chata, me segurou. Elvis estava esperando por mim, mas Edward negava minha ida ao paraíso.

"Bella, para de provocar, vai ser vergonho se eu não durar muito."

"Não, não vai. A gente continua de novo depois." Tirei sua mão do meu quadril, entrelaçando nossos dedos. "Por favor."

Edward se arrumou novamente entre minhas pernas, e começou a se mover. A-wop-bop-a-loo-wop-a-wop-bam-boom!

"Uwn... Porra! Você é bom!" E corre o risco de ficar amarrado à minha cama para sempre.

"Nós nem começamos direito."

"Aceite o elogio, Edward." Puxei sua boca para mim enquanto ele ria contra meus lábios.

Não era exagero! Nenhum! Só sentir o pênis **dele** entrando e saindo de mim algumas vezes, já era melhor do que qualquer outra noite de sexo que eu já tive. Qualquer orgasmo! Fora as mordidinhas no pescoço, os beijos no meu colo, Edward tinha uma tara incrível pelos meus seios, os gemidos ao pé do ouvido. E o que falar daquelas mãos enormes passeando pelo meu corpo? Foda-me, o homem tinha uma habilidade do caralho para me estimular. Meu sofá já tinha ido para a merda de tão excitada que eu estava. Não havia como descrever o quanto ele era bom. Surreal!

Tão quietinho e tão... Uau!

Como previu, Edward não demorou muito para estremecer sobre mim e gozar com um sussurro abafado no meu pescoço e uma forte estocada. A estocada que...

- EDWARD, CARALHO! PORRA!

Eu não ficava satisfeita em gritar. Eu tinha que gritar, e soltar palavrões. Sexo sem palavrão, não é sexo. Mesmo aquele romântico. Lentinho. Gostosinho. Pelo menos para Bella Boca Suja Swan.

E eu precisava extravasar com o meu primeiro, O PRIMEIRO orgasmo vaginal da minha vida! Aquele, no qual meu idolatrado amigo clitóris era um mero coadjuvante. Quando eu acreditava que isso era uma lenda, SURPRESA!

Tudo obra do magnífico Edward Cullen. Eu queria ter como amarrá-lo a mim.

"Vov-você conseguiu?" Perguntou sem fôlego. Ele parecia não acreditar muito no meu show.

"Uhum." Acariciei sua nuca molhada. Merda, o homem acabou de ronronar para mim? "Eu disse que você era bom." Elogiei, e ele sorriu arrogante.

"Você também é muito boa." Edward me beijou, e eu deixei minha coragem de segundos atrás sair pela porta. "E fica absurdamente linda ruborizada."

"Nós podemos ir para o quarto?" Mudei de assunto. "Estou ficando com um pouco de frio."

"Mostre-me o caminho."

Prosseguimos com os agarramentos e as explorações do corpo um do outro na minha cama. Edward era espetacular, e tinha um fôlego igualmente incrível! Passou a madrugada dizendo que a culpa era minha. Acabei acreditando, uma vez que era só beijar o pescoço do homem para que seu pênis ficasse em posição de sentido para me saudar. Estava amando ter esse corpo nu ao meu lado, a minha disposição.

Edward era um safado que não conseguia levar a boca para longe dos meus seios. Ou os meus seios para longe da sua boca. A ordem não mudava a delícia que era tê-lo ali, grudado em mim enquanto minhas mãos hora agarravam o lençol, hora os cabelos dele. Eu só conseguia beijos quando o puxava reivindicando por eles. Conseguia por pouco tempo. Logo ele estava beijando meu pescoço, meu colo, rodando a língua em volta de um mamilo, mordiscando-o. Eu podia ter beijos em outro momento. No sexo ele podia se apoderar dos meus "porra, peitos deliciosos", a vontade.

Como o um perfeito _gentleman _que **ainda** era, Edward me pediu em namoro antes de dormimos. Talvez eu consiga fazer com que ele more na minha cama sem precisar amarrá-lo. Nós estávamos esgotados e moles depois de um lanchinho, nos aconchegando para espantar o frio quando ele sussurrou no meu ouvido que eu o havia deixado embasbacado ontem. Eu fiquei lisonjeada e corada conforme ele me elogiava, ganhando muitos beijos (falei que eles viriam) e o pedido de namoro.

Pela primeira vez eu não poderia reclamar com Alice por ter me enganado. Acho até que dessa vez a encheria de beijos.

Na segunda-feira seguinte saí da empresa no final do expediente, apressada e distraída, encontrando uma Alice de braços cruzados na portaria.

"Bella, ia falar com você!"

"Rápido, tenho que ir." Falei andando apressadamente, observando de longe o meu gostoso pedaço de mau caminho apoiado no carro. Mesma roupa de sexta-feira, com o acréscimo dos óculos escuros, e o **meu** sorriso torto e brilhante no rosto.

"Para que a pressa? Oh, gostei do cachecol."

"Obrigada. Foi presente."

"De quem?"

"Do meu **namorado**."

Enquanto Alice virava uma estátua do "Hã?", eu dava uma corridinha e um selinho em Edward. Selinho que se transformou em uma briga de línguas quando ele me puxou pela cintura e eu o imprensei contra o carro.

"Linda." Edward elogiou brincando com meu cachecol, não preto, mas branco com estampas azuis.

"Ei gostosão, como passou o dia?"

"Podia ter sido muito melhor se você tivesse aceitado matar o trabalho para continuar na cama comigo."

"Que tal testarmos outra cama hoje?" Agarrei-o pela gravata, e comecei a afrouxá-la. "Você precisa trocar de roupa."

"O que fazemos com Alice congelada?" Apontou com o queixo adornado por uma perfeita barba mal feita. Minha boca estava aberta, minha língua implorando para sair e lambê-lo. "Bella?" Edward chamou fechando minha boca.

Muito contra a minha vontade, virei para trás. Alice estava piscando e tentando falar enquanto sorria igual a uma idiota. "Vocês... Quem ligou? Quem...? Como...?"

"Não é fácil deixá-la sem fala." Ele comentou desencostando do carro.

"Ela merece." Falei virando para dar outro selinho em Edward, o que fez Alice dar um gritinho. Depois eu abraçava minha amiga e comprava um belo presente de Natal para ela. "Vamos?"

Entramos no carro soprando um beijo para a maluca batendo palmas sozinha na calçada.

"Estou com medo dela ainda estar ali amanhã." Edward falou olhando pelo retrovisor. "Vou ligar para o Jasper."

"Faça isso, porque se eu aparecer com a mesma roupa de hoje e ela vir, eu sou uma mulher morta. Se bem que..." Inclinei-me e alisei a virilha dele. "Algumas visitas ao paraíso não me fariam mal."

"Estou muito distraído com a sua mão para encontrar sentido no que disse."

"Então dirija e nos leve para sua casa. E aí eu posso mostrá-lo."

"Eu posso não querer deixá-la sair amanhã."

"Estamos combinados então." Apertei a ereção que eu tinha conseguido provocar nele. "Dirija."

"Sim..." Respirou fundo. "Senhora."

Quem foi que disse que comprar cachecol em uma sexta-feira a noite não era interessante?

* * *

**Cadê minha amiga Alice para armar um encontro com o irmão Edward dela?**


End file.
